


In which Harry strolls back out of the veil

by goldenzingy46



Series: MoD Harry and the veil [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Master of Death Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, This has no plot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Harry is the Master of Death. Dumbledore is a manipulative old goat. Ron and Ginny are so scared of Voldemort they turn against Harry. Hermione tries to stop it. And Death?Well, let it never be said that Death would turn down a chance for chaos.
Series: MoD Harry and the veil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610599
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	In which Harry strolls back out of the veil

Harry opened his eyes, only to find himself in a courtroom.

Now he remembered - he was on trial for "illegally harbouring a fugitive". And this didn't even mean Sirius! He would gladly have pleased guilty if that were the case, he would go to Hell and back for him!

But no, it was for being Voldemort's horcrux. Like he had a choice! Honestly, this was so unfair.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked down from the podium. "Harry Potter, you have been charged with harbouring a fugitive, the recently deceased Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. How do you plead?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not guilty. I killed him, did you forget?"

He was ignored as the legal advisors turned around to speak to Kingsley.

"We are in a position to proceed with the trial today."

Kingsley called in the first prosecution witness.

"Please repeat after me," the usher murmured. "I do solemnly, sincerely and truly, declare and affirm that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

Said witness mumbled the oath as required.

"And you understand that lying to the court will result in two years of Azkaban for perjury?"

"Yes, sir."

The usher left the courtroom and the prosecution lawyer stood up, smiling smugly.

"Ronald Weasley, has Mr. Potter ever mentioned to you about this soul shard, or Horcrux?"  
  
Ron looked uncomfortable for a second, sending an apologetic look at Harry. "Uh, yes, sir. He told us, after the battle, that Snape had left him memories detailing the loaction of the final horcrux. He said it was in him and he had gone to Voldemort so he could kill him and the Horcrux would be removed."

"And is it true that without this tie to Earth it would have been easier to kill V-Voldemort?"

Another nervous shuffle and affirmative.

"That will be all from me Mr. Weasley, but please remain standing for my learned collegue."

Harry almost sighed in relief as his defence lawyer stood up.

"Mr. Weasley, is it true you have been the defendant's friend since the train ride to Hogwarts?"

"Uh, yes, sir," Ron answered, looking confused.

"So no doubt you expected riches from being his friend, all of which you did not recieve?"

"Objection! Relevance?"

Kingsley spoke up. "Mr. Weasley, that will be all. Please return to your seat. May I call the next prosecution witness, Ms. Ginerva Weasley to the court?"

After the same round of oaths that Ron had taken, the questioning began.

"Did Mr. Potter ever speak to you about this Horcrux, or soul shard?"

"Well, he hasn't spoken directly to me about it, but he has spoken to my brother about it, and there were some quite obvious pointers to him containing a soul shard early on."

"Oh? In that case, Ms. Weasley, could you please state these for the court?"

Ginny looked unsure for a second before speaking. "Well, as early on as I can remember, he was having pains in his scar whenever You-Know-Who was experiencing a particularly strong emotion. By fourth year, he was having visions of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and in fifth year he recieved a fake one, shortly after which he was possessed by him. He continued having these visions up until the battle, as far as I know."

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us, Ms. Weasley?"

"Well, he got possessed after a fake vision from the Dark Lord that encouraged him to go to the Department of Mysteries. He broke into the Department of Mysteries and stole prophecy because he believed his godfather was being tortured there."

The lawyer had a nasty glint in his eye. "And who, exactly, is Mr. Potter's godfather?"

The court waited with baited breath for Ginny's answer. 

Ginny tipped her chin in the air. "Why, Sirius Black of course!"

The court was in outrage. Kingsley hit the gavel against the desk, yelling "Order in the court! I say, order! Order!"

Once the court was silent once more, the lawyer delivered his final question, which would seal the nail for Harry's execution. "And, Ms. Weasley, may I presume this Sirius Black was the mass murderer, V-Voldemort's right hand man, who escaped from Azkaban during your second year at Hogwarts?"

"Of course! Sirius Black was staying at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, which was under a fidelius charm, with Harry the previous summer. Harry was devastated at his death."

Deathly silence covered the courtroom, nobody having been expecting that answer.

The lawyer was the first to recover. "Ah, yes, Ms. Weasley. Thank you, this information has been very helpful. No further questions. But please, remaind standing for my learned colleague."

His defense lawyer stood up and blustered through the cross examination, mostly questioning the guilt of Sirius and how close Ginny was to Harry, and whether she could have misunderstood something. All in all, it was a failure.

"I would like to call the defendent, Mr. Harry J. Potter, to the stand!"

He calmly walked over to the stand, uncaring. He knew it didn't really matter what happened now. His fate had been sealed. He repeated the oath when asked, and braced himself for the questioning.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that you had a shard of the Dark Lord's soul in your scar?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how it got there?"

"According to Snape's memories, Dumbledore believed it came from when the killing curse bounced off my head as a baby."

"So you didn't accept it willingly?"

"No! Why would I want a mass murderer's soul in my head?"

A random shout came from the crowd. "Why did you want a mass murderer in your house?"

His lawyer ignored it. "Why did you stay with Sirius Black in the summer before your fifth year at Hogwarts?"

"He was my godfather, and he was innocent. Why wouldn't I stay with him?"

"If he was innocent, then who commited the crimes of the death of thirteen muggles, and betrayed your parents?

"Peter Pettigrew."

"I have no further questions. Please remain standing for my learned collegue."

Harry watched, uninterested, as the cross examination began. He repeated the oath without even deigning to look up, waiting for his questioning to be over.

"Mr. Potter, you have previously affirmed the existence of this soul shard. Is this correct?"

"Yes, I was an unwilling horcrux."

"And this Horcrux bound V-Voldemort to the living?"

"Along with many others, one of which was still intact at the time I discovered the one within me."

"And it is true that without this horcrux, Voldemort could have been killed earlier?"

"Not whilst Nagini, his snake, was still alive."

"And you would have visions of V-Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Yet you did not consider the possibility that you could be a horcrux?"

"No."

"And you knew how horcruxes could be destroyed?"

"Yes. I destroyed two beforehand."

"So, I put this forth to the court, that the defendant, Harry Potter, knew of the horcrux's existence within him, and decided to ignore it until the time came in which it could be destroyed in order to ensure that he would get the glory for killing Lord V-Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Thank you, and no further questions."

Harry was escorted back to his seat, not that he needed to be. It wasn't like he was planning on running, it wouldn't make a difference to his fate.

Hermione was called as a witness, repeating the oath smoothly. Harry could only watch as his defense lawyer butchered his case, before the cross examination began, and he listened to the smug tones of the prosecution lawyer once more.

"Ms. Granger. You were Mr. Potter's best friend throughout school, were you not?"

"Well, me and Ron were anyway."

"And had you not ever wished that you could date, and possibly marry Mr. Potter?"

"Objection! Relevence?"

Kingsley sighed. "Objection denied. Please, continue."

"Of course not! I'm engaged to Ron! Everyone knows that Harry had eyes for only Ginny!"

"Ah. So, when you realised that you couldn't access Mr. Potter's money and political influence, you needed something that would give you more of a booster than you could get, as a mere muggleborn, and turned to Mr. Weasley."

"No! Of course not! How could you insinuate-"

"Thank you, and no further questions."

Kingsley stood up once more. "All in favour of Mr. Potter's innocence, please light your wands."

Only a few wands lit up.

"All in favour of his execution, please light your wand."

The courtroom was awash with light, and Kingsley spoke once more. "Aurors, please escort Mr. Potter to the Death Chamber, and escort Ms Granger to a holding cell until a trial can be held."

* * *

Harry remained calm, even in front of the veil that he lost his godfather to.

"Fitting, isn't it? You lost your mass murdering godfather to the same veil! Seeing as you clearly liked him so much, you can join him!" a random member of the crowd yelled.

"Mr. Potter," Kingsley said. "We will give you two choices. The first option is, you can walk into the veil. The second option is that we will push you in."

Harry didn't both to answer him, merely walking into the white mist and let himself fall.

"'Sup Death," he greeted.

"Master," he replied.

"Why did Ron and Gin betray me?" he wondered aloud. It was one of the few things he wasn't sure about. 

"Dumbledore told them to, before his death," was the toneless reply.

"Damn that man! Is he still here? I'd love to give him a piece of my mind... and a black eye."

"No, I believe either Fate or Destiny snuck him out when I wasn't looking, they both hate you."

"Time, too? Or can I go back and run away with Sirius?"

"All three of the triplets hate you, master. You must return."

"Sure," Harry snorted, imagining their faces. "Bye Death."

"Goodbye master."

And Harry strolled back out of the veil.


End file.
